


Cheerio Joe

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A face from Kayleighs past comes to visit.





	Cheerio Joe

**Author's Note:**

> People can change in a short space of time.

Elsie walked down the side of the building, phone in one hand cigarette in the other, listening to the loop of Greensleeves playing whilst she was on hold. She absently watched the cars come and go. Suddenly she stopped and hung up,murmured “Oh Christ that's all she needs” and headed back towards the back door.

Inside Kayleigh was at the promotions stall feeling hot and bothered dressed as an eskimo as part of the Flash Frozen For Freshness campaign.

“Alright Mrs.Redmond ?” asked John as he passed giving her a wink.

“Frig a dig “she replied, “It's hot in this, my ankles are swelling up John,my back aches and I'm sure I've gone up a bra size too”she said peering down the front of the eskimo suit.

“Flash Frozen my arse !!.”

He watched her smile return as more customers approached for their free samples and couldn't help but feel proud of this,sorry his stunning redhead..

 

“Mr Redmond,Mr Redmond “ he could hear Elsie loud and clear,Christ they could hear her In Wigan,but he didn't want to listen to another session of her moaning about Janine or Diane, so he was going to ignore the Irish gobshite this time..

“John John “,what the hell was she doing shouting his Christian name out on the shop floor ? as much as he had softened to Elsie lately after realising just how much she would do to protect Kayleigh ,this was taking a bloody liberty.

“This better be good Elsie “he said” If it ain't a fire a flood or one of four horsemen of the apocalypse tying Dobbin up in the loading bay,we are goin’ to have a falling out.”

“Joe it's Joe “she blurted out.

“Joe who ?” he asked, there were two Joe's working today big Joe in stock control and ‘ lil Joe in the bakery.” Which Joe and what's ‘ appened to Im?”

“Eh! said Elsie what you on about ?. No it's Joe the knob rash drug dealing Ex of Kayleighs .”

Johns confusion showed on his face” Eh what you papping on about ?. He asked.

“Are you slow Mr Redmond ?. Elsie asked. She started speaking to him slowly, like she was speaking to a child.

“Joe the drug dealing Ex of Kayleigh's the knob rash who used her as a drugs mule,then banged her cousin that fecking Joe”.

“Gods sake Elsie,!! “John stammered gripping her arms,”what about him ?.”

“He's here” ,Elsie replied.” I saw him come into the store”.

“Shit! Shit! Shit” said John.

“Right Elsie thanks now get back to the deli.”

John decided to head straight to Kayleigh to  
make sure she was safe.

 

He watched down the length of the isle no sign of him,good he thought. Then he realised he hadn't a clue what Joe looked like, didn't matter he reckoned he could spot the shady type a mile off. He pretended to be checking stock cages but never took his eyes off the promotions stall. Obviously the vicar wasn't Joe nor were the family of 4. The teenage mum and the old dear with the blue rinse were unlikely ,the Jurgen Klopp look alike with the Italian shoes and made to measure 3 piece wasn't in the running either nor were the bored looking couple in the frame,the skinhead well maybe he was the one, John got a little closer just In case,getting himself ready to protect all that he cherished most on this earth. Then he heard Kayleigh tell the skinhead to tell his mum she was asking for her and knew it wasn't him.

Then he saw him, thick dark hair slicked back bulging biceps in his tight t shirt, gold ring on every finger,more bling round his neck than Mr.T. gold tooth sparkled when he smiled. and that smile looked menacing.

“Alright Kayleigh ? “John asked as he quickly stood beside her. “We don't want any trouble mate so why don't you go shop elsewhere eh?” he said to the tough looking character, “No need for things to get ugly .Caprice ?”

“Eh ? What's going on John ? “Kayleigh asked looking up at John ,she noticed that John had not taken his eyes off the customer and had put his hands on the stall across her body as if to protect her.

The customer just looked at them puzzled

“.John, John !! “ Kayleigh grabbed his face and turned it towards her,” John ?”

“What love?”

“John this is Ian . Ian served with Kieran in Iraq ,two tours together he's like a brother to him.”

“Pleased to meet you John” said Ian and shook his hand vigorously. “Likewise buddy” said John.

“What was that about ? “said Kayleigh as they walked towards the breakroom .

“I thought that was Joe “said John sheepishly looking at the floor ,he felt like an eight year old who had wet himself on the bus such was his embarrassment .” I was trying to protect you” he said red faced.

“You were a few customers late!” Kayleigh replied “Joe has already been at my stall,  
Asked if we could talk I said 10 mins in our cafe when I took my lunch, after I'd checked with you of course.”

CHAPTER 2

“No ! It's not on, you are not going on your own,I...I I forbid it .” Said John. As soon as he had said it he regretted it. “Oh shit “he thought I've done it now, brace yourself John here come the whirlwind !!

“Oh John “Kayleigh said” that's sweet, It's so cute that you think you can forbid me from doing what I want ,but we both know that won't happen. I know you are being protective,but I hate him, he made me think I was good for nothing while we were together. I have to tell him how I feel and how i've moved on.Look he doesn't know about you, or them, she looks down,then smiles at him.

Why don't you go to the cafe too. You can sit at a different table and watch me to make sure we are ok,and I can hear what he has to say ok.”

“Forbid, as if,” she muttered under her breath.

“He is a cheating knob rash dealer but he was never violent or threatening to me ,things will be fine.”

John was there at 5 to the hour he got a good seat in the corner where he could watch the whole cafe. He still couldn't spot the dealer Maybe he wasn't here yet or better wasn't going to show.

Kayleigh appeared at just after 1 bloody typical thought John,she works here and she's still late. She looked around tried not to acknowledge John then moved over to the window. Jurgen Klopp's stunt double was there surely it wasn't him "oh ,bollocks "thought John ,it is him !!

CHAPTER 3

“Hello again Joe”, Kayleigh said as she approached his table from behind him. It was only when she was standing opposite him that he looked up.

“YOU'RE PREGNANT “he said shocked pointing at her obvious bump..  
“What “? she said in a mocking tone “so it’s not trapped wind !! OMG.:  
“Never were too observant were you Joe.?”

“In fairness: he replied you were wearing an eskimo suit.Careless were you ?” he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. “A tinder date that went to far eh ?”

John had moved closer and was sat near now,Kayleigh noted him looking daggers at the back of Joe's head and saw his knuckles  
were white he was gripping the mug of coffee so tightly. She looked at him and John got the “I've got this” vibe she projected.  
She looked Joe straight in the eye.

“ No” she said quietly. “My husband and I decided now would be a good time to have children. “Twins “she said matter of factly “One of each. Instant family if you like”

“Husband” he said and sniggered. “Really.?”

“Like I said Kayleigh” replied” not too observant are you “she pointed to her badge “MRS.Kayleigh Redmond . MRS. as in wife. “

“What do you want Joe ?. I'm getting fed up sitting here.”

“It doesn't matter now “he said shrugging.

“No go on” she pushed” what is it.? “ She saw a sadness in his eyes a new sadness . John always said she could read people's faces work out how they felt.  
Suddenly she burst out laughing ,”You wanted me back ,you came to try to get me back. “

John knew that smile she had on now,he called it the oh shit here it comes smile.

“I thought that maybe, if you still loved me that perhaps ...that if you hadn't ,,,,if you weren't……”,he stammered.

“If maybe I still cared, if perhaps I still had such low self esteem that I was happy to be the lapdog of a low life,if I hadn't grown up to realise that I was worth so much more than you made me think I was worth “she finished the sentence for him.

“I'm sorry “she said quietly.

“It's ok Kaylz” he said.

“Don't you ever call me that again ever .  
Wasn't talking to you anyway she said venomously,I was talking to the girl I was a few years ago. I'm sorry for her that I didn't wisen up sooner”

“I loved you “he confessed

“Do you think I'm simple she asked. Do you ?. Loved me ha , you have the words loved and used mixed up . Loved me that much you tricked me into smuggling E’s for you. Loved me that much you shagged that' Whore of Wrexham cousin of mine. Loved me so much you ignored your friends coming on to me all the time .Strange love that “

Joe hung his head for a moment ,John got up and walked to the counter,trying to make conversation with the staff but still there,just in case he was needed.

“I'm legit now “ said Joe

“. Eh ?“Said Kayleigh

“I'm a pharmaceutical rep. Ironic isn't it .Pays well . Company Jag ,expenses account ,penthouse flat. Made to measure suits everything I wear is quality, I've Got it all me .,Got it all” he repeated moving his head towards her.

“Really ? “said Kayleigh ,”Got it all ?”  
“No wedding ring I see ,I'm guessing no other half ,well none that you don't pay for by the hour .Individual steak dinner in the microwave of an evening i'll bet. Your family disowned you when we were together so unless a miracle happened ,you have nothing and no one ,you don't set the bar high if you think you have it all. “

Joe stood up quickly knocking his chair over,John was over in a heartbeat .

“Things are ok “John .She said resting her hand on his.  
“Joe just found out that there is something in this store he can’t have .”

Joe looked at John then glanced down at his badge JOHN...,kin REDMOND ,”surely this ain't your other half” he scoffed.  
“No”said Kayleigh, John shot her a sideways glance.  
“Not my other half,he is my far better half.”

John got a good look at the guy Mandy had described as bonny .He was a good 5 or 6 inches taller than John ,thin, chiseled jawline ,his expensive suit showed impressive biceps and his silk shirt barely concealed his pecs.nice Gucci glasses and designer stubble finished the look.

How can some guys have designer stubble and took good,? thought John if he didn't shave every day he looked like a bloody tramp.

“Do you know what we have Joe ?” asked Kayleigh going up several decibels .

“No tell me I'm sure your dying to tell me.”

“We have a store manager and promotions reps piss poor wages,an old Fiat 500 ,we live in John's 2 bedroom house that he bought with his ex ,and we spend our working week in these effing blue work suits”. She said tugging at her collar” We have Sunday dinner at John's mums and sit at night watching tv with a brew and hold hands,and do you know what ?” Kayleigh was standing now prodding Joe's chest and shouting” I wouldn't change a fucking thing, not one iota of it not for a nano second”  
“I'm rich as far as I'm concerned. John might not be as pretty as you !”

“Steady on “John thought.

“He may not work out like you do,or have such lovely teeth or take as much care with his grooming truth be told”

(Hurry up with the “but “Kayleigh,)

“But !!”

(Thank Christ, thinks John)

“But he is the most gentle loving man in the world,I'd die for him and him for me “

(“Hopefully not here and now though” thought John)

“Of all the woman in the world the whole fucking world ,the whole wide world Joe he chose me,me Kayleigh Kitson.” she said pointing to herself, “All the men I've known before don't add up to a tenth of that man ,he is the reason I was put on this earth, I know that now. I'm richer than you will ever know or ever will be,He is my love ,my life ,my soulmate ,father of my children my best friend and my lover !”

(“..kin hell “ Kayleigh thinks John ,”he's on the ropes back off “)

“He is all I'll ever want and the only man I'll ever love,I wait on his every word,live for his smile and still shiver at his touch. Him there !! Mr Jonathan Julius Redmond”

(Shit why did she have to say Julius ? )

“Look at him because that's what a real man looks like,and you know the best thing of all ?” She said far more quietly .

“What ?” said a shell shocked Joe.

“He doesn't realise how fantastic he is. You think you're Mr Wonderful ,Mr Loverlover and Mr Universe rolled into one ,but truth be told you are just a sad lonely insecure child who wants to try to steal the other boys toys ,not because you want them,but because they want them”

JOE sat back down and hid his head in his hands,John had started walking away,he looked at Kayleigh and was puzzled by the look on her face.

“Joe”she said softly.

He looked up ,she was sure there were tears in his eyes.

“I thought I loved you when we were together but I know now I was wrong .Now I know what true love really means and it wasn't what we had no way no how.”

“You've grown up” he said .

“Woken up” she replied as she walked away.  
“And smelled the tulips”.

She looked around the cafe ,every one had stopped to see this feisty redhead rip the big guy a new one. Even the people at the tills were standing gobsmacked.

“Hiya Elsie “shouted Kayleigh and waved with her smile back on her face.

As everything got back to normal the store PA system came to life “Will Julius Redmond report to the main,office please repeat will Mister Julius Redmond report to the main office” John went scarlet with embarrassment,

“ Bloody Rick Im.going to kill im “ he said under his breath,and stormed off. Kayleigh went after him trying not to laugh and failing miserably.  
.


End file.
